Alternate 1400 (Map Game)
Game origins It was a heavily modified attempt to do a more plausible and enjoyable re-imagined version of- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. *'It never restarted. Oniontree1 (talk) 00:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC)' Rules #Only one nation per player, and this player can only live this nation if the nation has fallen. #Algorithm's results are law, if you lose the algo you must recognize its result unless this algo was made by the attacker or defendant, or if it isn't mod approved. #There's a minimum of Five years period to vassalize a nation if this nation is neutral or friendly towards the player's nation, longer of 10 years for enemy or non-friendly Npc Nations. #Colonial Starting years must be respected, this means that if you are egypt or Russia you can't colonize prior to your Year. #Mod's word is law unless proven the contrary. Mods *Sine Dei Gloriem *Morgan Freeman (talk) 22:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) (i was asked awhile ago never signed) 'MAP' 'Nations' Southern Europe *Castile: Pacific communist *Aragon: *Navarre: *Leon: *Portugal: *Sultanate of Seville: *Naples: *Sicily:The old baby 2 *Papal States: *Tuscany: *Milan: *Venice: Yawgmoth, Lord of the Wastes *Savoy: *Byzantine Empire: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 19:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *Serbian Empire: *Bulgar Empire:Warman555 (talk) 22:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *Kingdom of Croatia: Western Europe *France: ShadowKnights1234 (talk) December 5, 2013 5:17 pm (EST) *Normandy: *Brittany: *Swiss Confederacy: *Grand Duchy of Holland: *Kingdom of Saxony: Cookiedamage (talk) 21:31, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *Grand Duchy of Bavaria: *Duchy of Lothringe-Rheinland: *Kingdom of Burgundy-Brabant: *Duchy of Austria: *Duchy of Bohemia *Kingdom of Prussia: Northern Europe *Denmark - Norway: *Geatland: *Sweden: *Kingdom of the Suomi: *England:Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC) *Wales: *Scotland: *Ireland: Eastern Europe *Poland: *Lithuania: DariusTheMouse (talk) 12:44, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *Konigsberg: *Novgorod: *Russia: *Crimean Empire: *Hungary: *Romanian Empire: Middle East *Ottoman Sultanate: *Caliphate of Persia: *Emirate of Yemen: *Sultanate of Yemen: *Kingdom of The Pontus: *Kingdom of Abkhazia: East Asia *Qing Empire: *Korea: -Kogasa *Japan:Rdv65 (talk) 14:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *Tibet: *Mongol Khanate: *Vietnam: *Khmer empire: *Burma: *Sultanate of Indonesia: North Africa *Kingdom of Africa (Vassal of Sicily): *Emirate of Iffriqiya: *Sultanate of Oran: *Kingdom of Mauritania: *Kingdom of Gaetulia: *Duchy of Atlantis: *Caliphate of Egypt: Subsaharian Africa *Mali: *Wolof *Songhai: East Africa *Ethiopia: North America *Kingdom of Vinland: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) *Miyami Kingdom: *Kingdom of Atlitlan: (Kingdom of the waters in Louisiana) *Kingdom of the Comanche: *Kingdom of Chichiltlan(California): Daxus Inferno (talk) 19:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) *Kingdom of Michintlan (Central Missisipi): *Empire of Kuaitlitlan (Georgia): Central America and the Antilles *Mayan Empire: *Teotitlan Kingdom: *Zapotec Kingdom: South America *Muiscan Kingdom: *Inca Empire: Game 1390 *'The Battle of Antioch occurs as the Ottoman Sultanate wants to gain further control of the Eastern Mediterranian fighting against the fleets of Venice and the Byzantine Empire, which are defeated after the Turkish fleet destroys the flagship of the Venetians.' *'The Kingdom of Sicily continues fighting against the Ziyanid Iffriqiya as the Emir Muhammad Ubn Ziyan launches a storming campaign from Kairouan to Carthage.' *'In Southern Spain, the Sultanate of Seville continues holding back the Christian kingdoms from expanding into Andalucia, however in the Iberian Levant this has become harder for the Sultanate. The loss of Minorca to the crown of Aragon shows this.' *'In northern France a revolt in Calais brings the plausibility of an English occupation of Northern France, however the revolts are weak and the monarchic power of France is strong enough as to control them.' Korea: Korea begins to build up its military. Some Taoist, Confucian, and Buddhist Temples are built. Castille: We are developing our army weapons this year and is very scuucesful, we have given our transportation and weapons better technology, these weapons gives our countries defense much higher making anyone who attacks us have a much harder time. Japan: '''build some village farther north to spread the Japanese culture, many Shinto temple are build. '''Kingdom of Chichiltlan: Infrastructure begins to be built in between the largest of settlements, currently only narrow stone roads that will take some time to be built. Technological advancement occurs as newer ship and stonemasonry technology develop. The military expands, and expansion to the north begins, integrating many native tribes into the Kingdom. Kingdom of Vinland: '''With a population of about 2 million Vinland begins to go through a process of agricultural development and some minor infrastructure as well. Along with this the Vins begin a process of retaking territory lost to the Natives Expanding about 15 px west. '''France: '''France starts to build up its military. Raynard Jeter ask King Blaze Simar if he can take some ships out for an exepdition to conquer some new territories. On March 15th, 1390 6 ships leave a port in the west part of France seek out new land. On these ships are troops, citizens, and the captain Raynard Jeter. '''Wayyyy too early for that kind of stuff, you're nearly 100 years early on colonization we can't be doing that. -Feud Nah I have a plan for them, muahahahahhha, Though Feud is right, no more attempts to travel to America as of yet, colonization here will start in 1460 - 1470. Byzantine Empire: The Exhausted empire due to the western Invasion of Epirus, ally of the empire and the war that it sparked with Sicily and Naples, as well as the eternal attempts of bulgaria to seize control of Greece and the Turkish offensives in the east have driven the empire into crisis, the Emperor Basil III (The Macedonian Dynasty survived here) Decides to make a much organized empire as the nation has already lost too much territories, creating the themata of Taurica and the themata of Cyprus. While this, the Scythian empire (or Crimean empire, Christian) is asked to aid in the current wars. 1391 *'The 6 ships that departed from France and its captain reach the Azores islands where their ships lands and found the fort Soleil. They begin creating new ships to return to France.' *'The Turkish invasion of Byzantine Anatolia fails as the battle of Miletus results in a Byzantine and Venetian victory due to complete Byzantine superiority in land and the complete control of the seas by the Venetian fleet. the Ottomans withdraw to Konya where their army regroups.' *'The border between the Spanish kingdom and the Al-Andaluz holds, however some tension remains as the Portuguese begin punitive actions against the War of Al-garb in 1359-1361. The Invasion of Al-Lixbuna starts. aided as well by the Leonese kingdom.' *'In Finland an uprising occurs in central Finland as a tribe of Saami peoples arise against the government of the King Harald I (of Danish descent heir to throne by marriage).' *'Some Resistance occurs in Vinland's western border. However, the natives face larger numbers and more prepared soldiers.' *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Some Taoist, Confucian, and Buddhist Temples are built. *'Kingdom of Vinland: '''The Vins begin their first use of heavily organized Cavalry against natives running down many who oppose them. The Army as well begins to help with the Expansion west as the King Sigurd Alstad (directly descended from Leif Eriksson) continues to encourage his people to produce more agriculturally and work in the mines. He does how manage to create some thriving mining settlements and farming towns. Ships are also constructed heavily for the first time in years since the previous civil war wanting to once again make contact with the more organized southern nations. some designs are considered but a more modern version of the original longships are decided upon until a better design is found. The Vins also work on expanding population with many families deciding on nearly 5-12 kids with food not being an issue. The Vinnish Foot soldiers begins minor use of steel swords, a more recent development in Metalurgy. '''The Kingdom expands 10 px west and 5 South '''with more resources wanting to be secured as well as more arable land. The Vins begin to take their revenge on the Native for their previous action of the past 50 years in systematically slaughtering over half a million Vins which used to inhabit areas in which the people previously occupied. Some of the Native villages are raided and a discovery is made, a group of nearly 30 Vinnish slaves are discovered leading some to believe the Natives took many of them captive and have been using them and their children as slave labor for nearly 90 years. This is reported to the king who is nonetheless outraged. The natives wherever found begin to be systematically slaughtered in retaliation for this affront considering the Natives and Vins used to be friends until their betrayal during the Vinnish civil war. The building of one of the first Stone forts along the frontier is done with it being one of the only examples outside of the major cities along the coast. *'Kingdom of Chichiltlan: The capital of Karkin begins to undergo a major surgery, with the King demanding it be constantly maintained to the highest degree, and to a lesser extent the major settlements of Hamatok, Korxata, Flaxatma'atlin, and Gorsikuk to be maintained. Infrastructure project which is coming to be known as the Union Road Project is coming along well, with sipder-web roads branching out along the major settlements previously listed, and the roads begin to be made wider. Tin is discovered, with the first metallurgists in Chichitlan history making it into weapons and tools in small numbers. Expansion continues, ten px North and five px West. *'Kingdom of Sicily: '''We begin to build up our military, and many of it is sent to the kingdom of Africa. Christenization of the muslim populous begin, and those who don't accept are either imprisoned or deported, Meanwhile, work on remodeling Ctania begins, in the hopes of the queen that it will be "the beacon of light it should be." *'France: 'King Simar sends troops to Brittany and Normandy go reunite France as a whole. On the Azores Islands there are no inhabitants, but a fort is being built. They also add a few small stores and homes to make it a port city. The king names the port Ponta Delgada. Some people started to farm the sugar can, and tobacco in small plantations. People also do a lot of fishing on the islands. *'in atl there are peoples in the Azores which are a mix of Afroromans and Hispanoromans from the late ninth century (892-906). And the still speak a very close to Latín-like language. *'Byzantine empire:'the nation sees with joy the defeat of the ottomans foes that for a long time had caused fear and only problems to the empire.but their defeat has given hope to the Romans whose hope its to live in peace as once the had lived centuries ago. For the Emperor Romano's plans for in eventual invasión of Anatolia and the Levant. While this, the discovery of the new islands bring the wish to extend the empire and 7 ships depart from Melita to the islands (the Byzantine fleet its only surpassed by the Venetians, and its bigger than Catalonia's and Vinland which its the bigger fleet outside Europe in the western hemisphere and the bigger in the Américas follows by the Mayans, the Colombians and the Californians.) While this, the population reaches 29 millions - 8.5 of them living in Constantinople or the nearby vicinity in Thrace. While this, military and navy are built up. **'I don't think the Byzantines would just send some ships to some islands after France already claimed them. This Would Say "Morgan Freeman" but Lordganon Told Me That That Goes Against the Rules. This is Daxus Inferno, By The Way (talk) 05:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC)' 1392 *'the arrival of Greeks in the Azores Reaching the farthermost island brings a new discovery, the regnum aurelianum, a small toman kingdom in the región made up of a million people living in the island, many of their leaders speaking fluent reek.' *'The French also discover this which brings a wave of merchants and trasera to the región from Rrance.' *'In Vinland the advance its halted as a native confederation forms and stop their advance in Bjornsland in the west of Vinland.' *'The Sicilian movements has some success but in uprising occurs in the south of the kingdom of África supported by the Sarinids.' *'The Byzantines and the Ottomans sign a peace treaty in Konya ceasing all conflicts.' *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Some Taoist, Confucian, and Buddhist Temples are built. *'France: '''One of the ships from the Azores brings back some native food and inhabitants of the islands. Kings Simar calls these people Azoreans and welcomes them into his country. Captain Raynard Jeter says that they also spotted Byzantine people from the' Byzantine empire. Since they did not want to start a war, they only traded with them. They also told the Byzantine people that they were were allowed in the islands as pleased, but since France found them first we control the territory. In northern France on the borders of Brittany and Normandy we started to attack them by sneaking into their countries at night when people are sleeping. We easily get into Brittany and Normandy and attack their military bases, markets and government buildings by burning the buildings down. The people who survive from the fires are held as prisoners and taken back to France to be put in jail. **'Don't we have an algo? ' **'''Not yet. *'Chichiltlan: ' Expansion continues, ten North and five px West. Tin weapons and tools continue to be developed, and the first few tin mines are opened up. The Union Road Project continues to be developed, increasing both trade and and mobility. The army begins to be further organized, with a standard uniform and armor beginning to be produced, but due to an unsteady supply of tin, redwood and leather is used for armor in its place. Development of a navy begins, so far just being soldiers with kayaks for amphibious landings. *'Byzantine empire: '''The empire finally reached its peace. The Ottoman border, however, is fortified making stations every 30 km from each other with a small legion of Byzantine soldiers. While this, the French are told that claiming is useless if the territory isn't occupied or settled. (Claims aren't a good reason to force a nation to colonize elsewhere). While this, the merchants return in Constantinople telling the news about the Kingdom of Aurelia, the Emperor Romanos III begins sending ambassadors and founding a colony in Sao Miguel and starting trade with the Aurelians (Who dominate Faial. Sao Jorge and Pico). While this, military and navy are built up. and the plan to restart the empire's state begin. 1393 *'In the war with Brittany England's enters to gain influence over the state, while in Normandy supplies are given by the English and the Burgundians both wishing to establish a stronger dominance in France and expand in the region.' *'Tension grows between the Byzantines and the French over the claims on the Azores Islands. While this, the Aurelians begin opening up to western European trading.' *'The uprising in Sicily escalates after a local duke is killed on Utica by a Muslim man called Muhammed Ibn-Khazir, the Sicilian retaliation to this man only fuels the hatred of the local Muslim population.' *'In Vinland the natives continue fighting the Vinnish, and although the Vinnish had an original advantage, after a while it has only settled as a Stalemate.' *'Vinland: The Nations soldiers while stalled out using their superior technology and numbers begins to push deeper into certain territories looking for villages which is moderately successful. This does however lead to multiple massacres and the recovery of more Vinnish slaves working in captivity which are sent back. The King orders expansion south by 15 px. and begins to build larger ships to spread farther down the coast. The Vinnish economy expands as does some agriculture. *'''Korea: Korea continues to build up its military. Some Taoist, Confucian, and Buddhist Temples are built. *'France: '''The king sends almost all of its troops to Brittany and Normandy to kill their king. The king tells its troops to kill everything in our path, burn everything down, and to leave nothing behind. The king also tells its troops to cature any city to help with bringing in supplies to help our troops out. So far in the beginning stages of the war the French are winning, because they are burning everything down and killing everyone in their path. A French diplomat and some troops travel to the Byzantine Empire to take about the Azores Islands to the king. Our diplomat also asks the king if we can be allies with them. We allow for Byzantines to come as pleased to the island to trade with the French, but the territory is owed by the French. The king increases its military. Since there is war going on in northern France, the king and his family is taken to southern France to not be close to the war going on. While the kings stay in southern France he ask some architects to build him a new home in southern France. The king calls this new home his summer home, but for know he is using this home to stay away for the war. The king does not want anything bad to happen to him or his family. *'Byzantine Empire:' Although understanding the claims of the French, the Byzantines state that unless a region is populated (meaning colonial expansion has taken over the region already). While this, the vassalage of the kingdom of Aurelia begins, the byzantine empire fortification of the Anatolian border continues and the establishment of the Campaign of Libya starting a colony in Ancient leptis magna. While this, military and navy are built up. 1394 *'The war with Brittany continues as well as in Normandy. However, the French manage to capture and seize the south of the kingdom, in Normandy that's a whole different thing as the English enter directly the war to protect its biggest ally in northern France.' *'Tension relieves, as the French focus in the northern region and the Aurelians lean towards the byzantine trading, however many Aurelians remain strongly eager to keep their nation independent.' *'In Vinland the Natives offer a peace agreement to the Vinnish people, giving the remaining Vinnish enslaved and establishing a twenty year peace treaty between the Khanate structure like confederacy in Western Vinland.' *'In North Africa the Byzantines face resistance in Libya. However, the resistance is scattered and the Byzantine army is more prepared for the conflict.' *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Some Taoist, Confucian, and Buddhist Temples are built. *'France: After seizing the southern part of Brittany we move up north to gain the other half. In Normandy our troops have spotted the English forces and move inward to attack them. The king of France asks some men to build a college in Paris after him. They call the college, The university of Blaze Simar. This college features art, music, science, history, writing, and math. The king wants to increase the education of France. Most of the merchants that trade inside of the country come from Italy, Germany, Spain, and travelers from northern Africa. People from around the world come to France for its delicious food. More citizens move and colonize more of the Azores Islands, building it up to make it more modern. *'''Venice: After hearing tales of strange lands to the west, the leaders of Venice decide to build up their navy to avoid other nations from seizing business opportunities that could be exploited. A large carrack is sent west, but is blown off course by a storm. The sailors eventually land on the island of Lanzarote in the Canary Islands. It is explored, and eventually the ship returns. A trading post in the Canaries is proposed. *'Saxony: '''The Saxon military is built up and the economy advances. The old Duke of Saxony, Eric IV, dies, and the throne passes onto his son Eric. Eric V immediately forms his new court in Wittenburg, mostly full of noble courtiers and wealthy aristocrats. Wanting to make his tenure as an Elector immediately prominent by voting for himself as Holy Roman Emperor. The current emperor, Wenceslaus IV of Bohemia criticizes Eric's action. In other news, '''Eric V cordially sends diplomats to Paris to discuss possible Saxon involvement in the Anglo-French war'. Saxons see this as an attempt by Eric to further himself in European politics. *'Kingdom of Vinland: '''The King agrees to the peace with the natives and in respectful manner delivers any of the Dead that have been kept in Vinland. Along with this the Agricultural and Resource potential of Vinland expands as does the population adding more and more people. The Vinnish military now makes larger usage of Steel Swords. The Cavalry is trained more intently. The Vins Expand 15 px South *'Byzantine empire:' the military growth continues as well as the expansion in the colonial territories in Aurelios Elleniki and Leptis expanding by 10 px both. While this, preparations for war initiate in this moment against the Turks to regain central and eastern Anatolia from the Ottoman hands. While this, the vassalage of Aurelia continues, military and navy are built up and the reaffirmation of the alliance with Venice begins as well as one proposed to Saxony. 1395 *'The Persians Invade Oman in a campaign to get a foothold in Arabia and a campaign to start a new caliphate.' *'In Vinland peace settles as the Natives begin moving southwards far from the Vinnish peoples and the remaining tribes offering an absolute peace.' *'The Hungarians under Michael III invade Romania to gain much more influence and a second coastal region (Croatia is in dynastic union with them)' *'Wenceslaus IV dies after falling of his horse and hitting his head severely, he is wounded and after two weeks he dies. The New emperor is a Lotharingian called Frederick VI of the HRE.' *'Scythia enters to war with Poland over central Ukraine.' *'Korea:' Korea continues to build up its military. Some Taoist, Confucian, and Buddhist Temples are built. *'Castile: We have awaken from our long rest and are now continuing to develop again. During these mysterious years, we have actually developed our military and navy by a huge amount and have also built highly defended fortifications all around our country. We have also been developing our economy by creating a world with better technology. This year we have decided to stop developing and we have started to make more of what we have already developed. ''I am back-''' *'France: 'The Azores Island export lots of sugar cane and tobacco to France. We are sending more troops to try and take control of Brittany and Normandy. We also send troops to take out the English. The HRE creates a border between them and France. From the Azores Islands 16 ships sail out. 8 go south and 8 go west. The French bring in the heavy cannons to take out the heavily gaurded castles in Brittany and Normandy. *'Lithuania: Lithuanian people understand that they have nothing to do with Poland, that came here after Jogaila became king of Poland. Grand Duke Vytautas raises 10,000 peasants, nobles of Zemaitija that are well known as light cavalry and Gūdai light infantry. He will try to retake lands that his ancestors conquered with sword and blood. Armies march on Vilnius, Trakai and Smolensk. Next target is Kiev and regions of Volhynia/Podolia to restore the Grand Duchy as it was before. *'Kingdom of Vinland: '''Taking advantage of the peace the Kingdom begins to expand 20 px South and continues to manufacture steel in an attempt to continue outfitting its armed forces. The now peaceful tribes are heavily influenced by the Vins as some other settlers now begin to inhabit them (five px) The Vinnish navy expands with new larger seagoing ships with larger ability to expand via the ocean. Game origins It was a heavily modified attempt to do a more plausible and enjoyable re-imagined version of- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki ''and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category: Althistory Wiki game variant under CC-BY-SA Category:Alternate 1400 map game